


Promise Me

by FairyNiamh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard just wants a simple promise. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



"We shouldn't do this," Steve whispered even as he dove in for a deeper kiss.

Howard couldn't help chuckling. "Why shouldn't we? We're not hurting anyone."

"It's against the law. They'll arrest us if we get caught," he moaned as he ground their hips together.

"It's a stupid law. Did you know in Ancient Greece, there were homosexual units in the military? Lovers went into battle together and were considered some of the fiercest warriors."

"We're not going into battle," Steve countered.

"No, we're just two lonely men trying to get a little relief before the next wave of violence. Be careful out there Steve. There are a lot of people depending on you; and would go a bit insane if you died. Myself included."

The Captain gave a breathless laugh. "You sound like a man in love."

Howard hummed in agreement. "It's likely I am. You taught me that. Please, be careful tomorrow."

"Dr. Erskine created me to defeat this guy."

"No, he gave you the powers to help this world. Because the world _needs_ nice guys like you. I need you. Promise me you will be careful?" he pleaded.

Steve kissed his secret love before promising.

The next day Howard lost his heart and Steve sat waiting frozen in time, with nothing more than a memory of a kiss and a promise to keep him away from the light. 

~Fin~


End file.
